


Restless Night

by Cold_Silence



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Silence/pseuds/Cold_Silence
Summary: Sora x himself. Or is he really by himself? Hints of Roxas.
Relationships: Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Restless Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : Restless Night  
>   
>  **Author** : Cold Silence  
>   
>  **E-mail** : [writer.coldsilence@gmail.com](mailto:writer.coldsilence@gmail.com)  
>   
>  **Pairings** : Sora x himself. Or is he really by himself? Hints of Roxas.  
>   
>  **Warnings** : PWP, masturbation, yaoi.  
>   
>   
>   
> 

**Restless Night**

"Goodnight!"

Sora closed the hotel door behind him and released a happy sigh. Donald and Goofy were his most trusted friends, but when it came to getting some sleep he preferred to get his own room. Thank god that they had earned enough munny to bunk separately, otherwise it would be another long, fitful night of listening to Donald's quacking snores and Goofy's chainsaw-like exhales.

Peace at _last._ Respites like these were few and far between ever since the Nobodies started complicating things on the battle field. Those were memories that Sora didn't want to think about right now. At this moment, his best friend was the bed and they had a lot of catching up to do.

It had been a long time since he stayed at the Red Room in Traverse Town. The place certainly lived up to its name with its red walls and crimson sheets, but the color was pleasantly balanced out with creme colored screens and lamps, as well as the deep mahogany wood that made up most of the furniture.

To kick off his relaxing night, Sora took a much-needed bath. He filled the tub up to its brim and relaxed in the sudsy water until his muscles lost their tenseness. As he let himself soak, he looked out of the window and contemplated the stars. There was a beautiful gold one up there that always caught his attention every time he looked up at the heavens. Had he visited that world yet? Probably not, but he would like to someday. The way he felt drawn to it compelled him to make the trip, but until he had a good reason for it then he couldn't waste Donald and Goofy's time.

Still, it captured his interest, and Sora's imagination supplied him with images of what that world might be like. He pictured gold streets and houses lined with beautiful lights. The skies would shine with amber light, and when the stars glittered at night then people would sit on their rooftops and talk about other worlds. He knew that Destiny Islands was a white star. Maybe when people from their world saw his, they thought of angels or clouds.

Sora's fanciful thoughts chased him all the way to the bed, which he crawled into wearing a creme colored shirt and a pair of red flannel boxers. Even the pajamas matched the decor of the Red Room. He reached over to turn off the lamp, and then he curled up in wait for his dreams.

Dreams of a beautiful, golden world. Naturally, children his age lived in it. Fifteen to sixteenish, all of them in love with adventure. There would be a boy just like him who had hair as gold as pirate treasure - but of course, Sora couldn’t stop there, the boy had to look even cooler than that. He gave him choppy hair, partially flipped in the back and sweeping up at the crown of his head, as well as a fan of bangs to hang over his cerulean eyes. This boy would look cool, but not as cool as Sora. No, he would be a little bit shorter, that way if Sora ever met him, the boy would be jealous of the height difference.

This handsome boy would play on the streets of his golden city with his friends, and Sora thought that was a wonderful thing. He wanted to be there.

Oh how he wanted..

But then he forgot what he wanted, because he fell asleep.

The window of Sora's hotel room had been left open, and with the crisp breeze came the smell of fresh flowers. They grew outside of the Red Room in neatly arranged pots, and when they bloomed overnight they released a beautiful fragrance.

In the skies, the golden star twinkled, even as a piece of it flaked off and dropped like a tear. It entered Traverse Town's atmosphere and floated on a gentle wind until it caught briefly on a flower. Another gust urged it along and then it was in flight again, riding a current of perfumed air through the window of the Red Room. It twisted and turned like a slow dancing fairy, until it passed by Sora's sleeping face.

He didn't know what disturbed him, but blearily his eyes fluttered open for a brief moment. A flash of gold rimmed the blue of his iris, but he paid no attention to the light as he shifted to get comfortable.

Half asleep, Sora listened to the wind outside his window and wondered if the boy from the golden world was asleep tonight. Curled up in his bed just like him, warm and secure, or maybe he was just a little restless too and was also listening to the wind as he waited for his dreams to return to him.

"Are you lonely too?" Sora asked the silence. Of course, no one answered, but it was nice to imagine that there was someone next to him in the bed, listening. He turned on his side and scooted over to where a warm body might have been waiting for him. His fingers feathered over the soft comforter, and then curled to gather the sheets to his chest as if bringing someone close to his body.

_I can keep you company._ Sora smiled as he nuzzled his pillow. He rubbed his legs together, and found himself very conscious of the way the hair of his thighs was so much softer than the hair on his calves. When he experimentally shifted his legs a little more, his balls were pleasantly nudged.

_So warm._ Sora turned on his stomach to make the warmth of the blankets spread over his back. The mattress pressured his stomach and genitals, and he found that he liked it. He imagined that he had turned over with his new friend, and was now rubbing sensuously against the small of his back.

"Mmmm."

His rutting became more vigorous as his groin became deliciously tight with blood and blooming desire. A rising need pooled in his belly, making his heart ache and his eyebrows cinch together with distress.

He wanted to kiss someone the way people in the movies did, full and passionate. He lowered his lips to his golden boy and mouthed him like a pro. Even when his tongue tasted his pillow it was still perfection. Desperately, his hands ripped away layers of clothing, exposing more and more of his visitor's exquisite skin, and when he felt the draft over his superheated body he never wondered how he managed to crawl out of his shorts.

He made his lover whimper when he nibbled his satin nipples and raked his fingernails over a coverlet abdomen. An erotic sob joined the restless shifting of the sheets, and he didn't recognize it as his own. He was too busy kissing, kissing, _kissing_ , and imagining that the two fingers that lightly flicked at his own nubs were a stranger's tongue lapping generously.

Then, he pried his lover's legs open and gasped at the feel of his own hands touching his inner thighs. "Ah," he murmured as fingers haunted his testicles and cupped them lovingly. " _Ah_ ," he insisted urgently as the swell of his cock fit perfectly inside the funnel of two palms pressed together.

"Nnnnn.." came his soft mewls as he began to pump into his lover, who accepted him with his warm body, open arms and spread legs. His cheeks burned with a sexual flush that matched the décor of the room, shamelessly red to go with his shameful bliss. He wanted to go deeper and deeper and deeper as if he were making love to a cave in the ocean rather than the simple temple of his hands.

_You like it?_ He asked worriedly, though it was anyone's guess whether the worry came from the mutual pleasure of an imaginary friend, or the fact that he was borrowing the image of a body of someone he didn't know. He wanted the blankets around his neck to be soothing hands assuring him that it was ok to be here doing this.

Sora turned on his back, letting his lover lord over him as they connected on a carnal level. He arched his neck over his pillow and gasped at how incredible it all was. "Ah!" And then he tried to breath, "Ah-aa.." but his breath was stolen away. His knees were bent and pulled apart as if he were the one receiving; he could feel the cool air brushing against his sphincter like a cold finger, but his lover was on top and smiling ecstatically. Every thrash of his hips bounced the mattress and bounced his golden boy and bounced his cock through his hands.

_Come on Sora.~ Let it loose. You can do it inside me._

"---anh---"

His climax poured out of him in a waterfall of white. It coated his lover's insides and dribbled all over his knuckles and fingers. He stroked and stroked until his wrists hurt and his cock folded down in repose. The fantasy continued its ghostly grind against his body, causing sweet aftershocks to dance behind Sora’s eyelids. His fingers raked lovingly over his balls in memory of his lover's insistence.

Sora deflated with a soft "mn" of satisfaction. He let his head loll to the side, and imagined that he was listening to two thundering heartbeats instead of his own. As the night wore on, he wiped his hands and lower body on the coverlet and kicked it off the bed in favor of the clean comforter. He curled up like a child in the womb, and found that he liked being naked under the sheets.

_Goodnight._

The lazy, golden mote of light that was drifting aimlessly in the room finally settled at the edge of Sora's lashes, and vanished.

  
  
**The End**


End file.
